One Is Not The Answer
by trunkslover1
Summary: Trunks is starting to notice Marron in a way that he's never thought of her before, now if only hse would like him as well.
1. Chapter 1

**One Is Not the Answer**

**by: trunkslover1**

**Disclaimer:** I no own DBZ! GOT IT?

**A/N: **This is going to be hopefully a cute story. Enjoy!

**June 12 (Trunks)**

I was in the most vapid meeting. Being president of Capsule Corporation forced you to participate in all of the boring stuff the world offers. I only did it so I could get lots of money and for my mom's wish to keep the business in the family. I guess I also don't really know what I'd be doing otherwise. Anyway, the meeting was pointless. All they talked about was how my business was doing. Yep, we were still the top company in the entire world. Yes, production was still amazingly high. I watched this wrinkled, middle-aged lady talk. I didn't even know who she was. I kept seeing her lips move, but all that came out was 'blah, blah, blah.' She could have been talking in Spanish and I wouldn't have noticed. I was the first one out after I dismissed the meeting.

I walked out toward my office knowing what was there waiting for me. I was greeted by it as soon as I walked in. I closed my eyes then reopened them, hoping they were just a figment of my imagination. Nope. The stack was still there. I decided to put them off and think of what had happened lately. Goten, Bra, and Marron had teamed up on me and made me throw out my suits, glasses, and half of my clothes. They were too geeky. They stated. Bra reminded me that I had been one of the most stylish and popular people in high school. Anyway, we went shopping for all new clothes and suits, but no glasses. It's not like the glasses achieved their goal of making girls stop looking at me during work, but I did miss them. Suddenly my phone rang, bringing me out of my thoughts. I let the machine get it and listened to the recording.

"Hi this is Trunks. I am either busy or I don't want to talk to you. So leave your name and number and maybe I'll get back to you." BEEP

"Trunks!" I jumped out of my seat a little. _Marron? _"You'd better pick up this phone." I picked up the receiver.

"What's up, Marron?" I questioned, signing some papers.

"Maybe you would know if you kept in touch."

"How did you know I was here?"

"Well other then the fact that you are always at work…just turn around."

"What do you mean?" I asked her, thinking that she was crazy.

"Turn around." She stated again. I swiveled my chair around. She was standing with her cell phone outside on the lawn in front of Capsule Corp. I put up my hand and waved at her. She waved and grinned back at me.

"Marron how did you get here? You can't fly."

"Mr. Smarty-Pants, huh? There happens to be this invention called a car. You aren't being so nice after I came all the way here from my apartment just to see you."

"Yeah. I'm sorry." I was in a bad mood from the meeting.

"Accepted. I was wondering if you would go to the Caramel Street Cafe with me."

"That beats here." I placed the phone back in its holder and it made a little beeping sound. She grinned and turned off her phone.

"So do you want to take the car or do you want to fly with me?" I asked. She scoffed.

"Let's be normal and take a car. Plus, I don't want to die with how fast you take to the sky." She replied, smirking. I didn't even bother taking anything. I just flew out the window, met her, and hopped into her little purple car.

We entered the Carmel Street Cafe. I really was hungry. Good thing this was one of the fastest food makers in the town. Usually at Carmel Street it would only take twenty minutes for them to fix my meals. It was good to be rich and powerful too. Everyone tried to satisfy you. Once the public caught wind of how much food I eat, they started speculating how I kept so fit. That article was pretty funny. I then noticed that we had both been pretty quiet.

"What have you been doing in these last three months?" I tried to start the conversation. I felt guilty not talking to one of my best friends for that long.

"I have been working at the law firm of Kano-Keiji as a secretary. I finally got a week off. How about you?"

"I have no life, so it doesn't matter." I remembered how work had been so demanding lately that I couldn't work on any inventing, the thing that I loved about my job.

"It does to me. What's up?" She said. I looked in her eyes and saw sincerity.

"Nothing. I don't have a social life outside of my house and my office. It stinks."

"Hey. How about we try to get together more? You are one of my best friends, after all."

"Yeah. That'll be great." I said noting how she had called me her best friend. I had been hopeful that she wanted to be my girlfriend for a while, but that had only been my fantasy. I looked at her as the waiter took our menus. He didn't seem too surprised at my order. Maybe they had gotten used to it.

I looked at my 'best friend' in front of me. She was wearing a red spaghetti strap dress. Her hair loosely tied back. She was smiling at the waiter, slightly flirting. She had a pretty smile. I had lately been noticing that Marron wasn't a teenager anymore, but a woman. I mean she had been for a while, but just didn't pay attention to her until lately. She was sitting there in a dress that was cut a little above her knees and I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I was like her slave. She could ask me to do anything for her and I wouldn't hesitate. Like lick the dirt off her boots or…whatever. It was a sort of freaky thought, especially since I had never felt like this. Soon, I was pulled out of my thoughts when she asked if I was okay.

"Yeah I'm fine." I replied. She smiled her hundred-watt smile, as Goten and I've always called it. I love that smile. It is so bright that I feel like a mosquito drawn to its light every time she smiles. I knew that Marron was too good for me. So for the time being, I just enjoyed her company. It was then that I realized for once in my life, I didn't have pride in myself. When I was with her, I melted. She changed me. She was like an angel that could make my heart flip whenever we were together, and, to be blunt, I liked it--I really liked it.

I was thinking all of this in my head as we were talking. She talked about how her last boyfriend had mistreated her by seeing other women. How she was afraid that she had built walls around her heart with all of her bad relationships lately. She got to the point that she could barely got the words out. She stopped talking and I looked at her. I saw hurt in her eyes as she went on about these scumbag men. Then, she quickly changed the subject and said nothing about guys again. I was curious about what else had happened, but didn't want to get her upset.

We stayed and talked for two hours. I realized that my mom was going to have a fit when I went back to the office. I was so glad that I didn't live at home for that reason. After I paid the check, we went to the car. I opened the door for her and she acted really surprised that I was being courteous. She deserved it and it made my blood boil thinking about all the guys who she had gone out with who hadn't give her the least respect.

As I walked her to her apartment door, I almost kissed her goodbye, but stopped before I even started to lean in. She had emotional barriers toward romance right now, and quite honestly I was afraid of rejection. So I hugged her, totally in the friend zone. I flew back to my office and straightened my tie. Quickly, I raked a hand through my hair. My ticked off mom stood in my office as I walked in, my secretary must have called her like she usually does. I sat down and half listened to her speech, but in the back of my mind I thought about Marron.

Hopefully this is going to be my longest fic yet. With tons of chappies! I hope you guys love it and review consistently hint hint wink wink I love you all and will talk to you in the next chapter. Peace out!

TL1


	2. Chapter 2

**One Is Not the Answer Chapter Two**

**by: trunkslover1**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ.

**A/N: **Hi, Sorry. I really hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!

**June 15 (Trunks)**

I said there was nothing worse than my job. Well, I was wrong. Shopping with my little sister is way worse than my job. A thousand times worse. Especially since I always have bag duty with a girl with unlimited stamina and money. Bra had mastered walking and shopping for hours with the help of my mom and grandma. I look over at my friend who was dragged along too. He and I were supposed to be sparring today, but the princess wanted to go shopping. When we said we didn't want to, she didn't care. She always did and played the 'daddy' card. Just the threat of my dad coming seemed to make us to do what she wanted. Sometimes my sister can be sweet, but most of the time she makes my life even worse then it already is. At least that's what it felt like whenever I was mad at her.

"Earth to Trunks!" Bra yelled and waved her hand in front of my face. I glared at her. "Finally! He's come back from a land far away!"

"What do you want?" I heard myself ask irritably.

"I'm getting you this outfit. You need some more new clothes." She held up a white button-up shirt and black pants. I was surprised that she was even asking me. She usually just bought clothes and put them in my closet. I had to give it to her, the clothes were always tasteful and fit my body right.

"Whatever." I replied. I was running out of energy and patience. I put my bags down on the store's floor for a second and Goten followed suit. We were standing there, waiting, when I looked up and a smile crept up on my face. Goten glanced at me then look at the person standing there beside us.

"Hey, Marron!" He said enthusiastically. We picked up our bags. She was just the person that I needed to see right now.

"Hi guys. What are you doing here?"

"We were in a shopping mood." Goten sarcastically stated.

"Be nice, 'Ten." I whispered to my friend. He was going to get into trouble with Bra if he wasn't careful. I then turned my attention to Marron. "Bra dragged us along. You?" I continued. My mood was gradually getting better with her around.

"I was here looking for some new clothes for work."

"Marron!" Bra shouted. She came over with her bags at hand and added them to our load. Goten pushed his hand through his hair in agitation. Bra just gave him a look.

"Hey girl!" The two girls hugged briefly. I took this opportunity to check out Marron. Pink tank top, white mini skirt, and pink tennis shoes with low cut socks. All tight enough for me to see her curves, but not half as tight as most girls clothes. Her hair had grown out I had noticed at lunch the other day. She had also started to cut it straight instead of angled. She wore her pigtails higher then she used to when she was younger.

I smiled after she had pulled away from Bra and looked at me. Those blue eyes always seemed to absorb my whole soul. She was so innocent, so pure, but yet she was mysteriously sexy. Man, oh man. I tried to cool my thoughts down. What was I thinking? She's too pure to go out with me. How could my ideas of her change so much in such a little time? I thought I knew women. She completely astounded me because I turned into mush around her. Not even my charm would come out whenever I was around. She was the only woman besides my sister and mother who was an enigma to me.

"Trunks?" My sister, the annoying one, pulled me out of my thoughts yet again.

"Sorry." Why was I apologizing to her? Bra was good. Suddenly, I felt someone tugging on one of my bags.

"Need help?" Marron said as she looked up at me smiling.

"No. I'm fine." While I was feeling like a man with all the load in my arms, she still took one from me. I frowned, but let it drop.

"Marron…" She glared at me and I sighed. She was stubborn when she wanted to be. My sister was standing with a single bag over her shoulder talking to Marron, while we had about a million huge bags in our hands. She was so prissy sometimes. Sometimes I hate her so mu-

"Hey Marron, want to join us for lunch?" God bless my sister.

I'll update soon. Oh yeah review, review, review!

TL1


	3. Chapter 3

**One Is Not the Answer: Chapter Three**

**by: trunkslover1**

**Disclaimer:** I am sorry to disappoint you but I don't own DBZ.

**A/N: **Howdy, everybody! I am sorry I haven't updated. Face it. I am lazy. So anyway. I really like all of you so please oh please review. I write this for you. Enjoy

**June 15 (Marron)**

Trunks and Goten were gobbling their food and Bra and I sat there quietly finishing our meals. Bra was watching them with a knowing smile. Sometimes I don't know how they eat that much food at once. I always wondered if Bra tried not to eat a lot or if she just wasn't as hungry.

I glanced at Goten when I noticed a big dot of ketchup on his face. He noticed my stare and smiled his Son grin.

"What, Mar?" He asked and tilted his face to one side, wondering what I was looking at.

"Nothing, G." I reached over with my napkin and wiped the ketchup off of the side of his mouth. I proceeded to rest my head on my hand and looked at him with a huge smile for a few seconds. He was so innocently cute. I then noted that Trunks had stopped scarfing down food. I saw that he was looking out of the side of his eyes at me. He pretended like he was going barf and I shot a glare at him. He turned away quickly with an amused grin on his face. I found that I was slightly grinning too.

"So Mar, what job do you have right now?" Bra asked me. She had her chin resting on top of her hands. Her posture was very regal, despite having her elbows on the table.

"She works at Kano-Keiji." Trunks replied. I was surprised that he remembered from our lunch last week.

"I don't recall asking you about it. Sorry we haven't gotten the update like you have, Trunks." Bra told him. She then turned and smiled at me.

"I work for a them as a secretary. It's pretty enjoyable because I have some cute guys around the office to look at." I grinned and Bra nodded. Trunks was sitting quietly next to me, his arms crossed with a slight scowl on his face. I could understand why he was irritated. If I had to act as Bra's slave for a day, I would hate it too. Goten didn't seem to mind it as much as Trunks did.

"Trunks," she glanced toward him. "What's up with you? You seemed a bit out of whack today."

"Nothing." He snapped back at her. Bra was taken back.

"Look who woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Bra exclaimed. He gave her a glare. Bra just gave him a puzzled look as she tried to figure out what was wrong.

"Anyway, where do you work now, 'Ten?" I tried to break up the silence and turn the conversation away from the sparring siblings.

"Actually, I started my own dojo. '_The Rising Son.'_" I smiled at the cute name and Bra turned her attention to Goten.

"That's great!" Bra exclaimed. She remembered, as well I as did, how disappointed Chi-Chi had been when Goten decided to drop out of college. College just really didn't work for him. I was happy to see that he found a profession that suited him.

"Yep. Now my family's proud of me." Goten said, putting his hand behind his head. I looked over at Trunks, who was done. He was looking off somewhere. I followed his eyes to a blonde haired women with huge, artificial breasts near us. I felt my blood pressure rise and I flushed in of anger. Then I realized that I didn't want to blow up in front of Trunks, who was, after all, my crush. It would seem like I was crazy. I decided now would be a good time to leave and cool myself down.

"I'm going to the bathroom." I knew that I sounded abrupt, but that was the best attitude that I could muster. I got up with my purse and Bra just sat there, talking to Goten. I knocked the back of her chair really hard.

"Ouch! What the-? Oh! Excuse me boys." I heard her say behind me. I heard her chair scratch on the floor of the food court. She quickly caught up with me and slowed down her pace as we walked to the bathroom.

"What's wrong, Marron?" She asked when we were finally safe in the confines of the bathroom. She leaned over a sink and took out her makeup. Bra then continued to reapply her makeup and I decided that now was a good time to actually put a little on. I had thought I was just going out for a few minutes, so I hadn't bothered putting anything on other then gloss. I hurriedly brushed on some blush and mascara.

"It's Trunks..." I started as I opened up my blush compact. She slammed her foundation compact closed and rolled her eyes. Bra then commenced to digging in her purse for some more makeup.

"Look if you want to get with my brother, then just tell him, even though I'd advise you against being with him." She smirked at me as if she was amused by my situation or like she had a secret.

"I know that you are just worried that I'll be hurt, but I'm not sure. He's not really an intentional heartbreaker anymore. He's changed a lot since high school." Bra shot me a disbelieving look, but I was convinced that he acted was a little better then his high school years. I mean, he was still Trunks, but he was at least not getting some every weekend.

"Maybe, but even if you two do start dating, Pan still has a crush on him." Bra took this time to apply a fresh coat of red lipstick, complete with the clear lip-gloss over it.

"Have you told her about my crush on him?" I asked her . Bra looked at me for a split second in the mirror in mid-pucker. I could tell she was trying to assess me and see if I had any deeper motives in asking that question. It's true that she wasn't always super dependable, but I trusted her. She knew that, so she wasn't offended by my question.

"No, Maz. I haven't."

"Good. She would kill me if she ever found out."

"Hey! I just had a great idea! Since Pan isn't here we can have time _alone_ with the two boys."

"Feeling flirtatious there, Bra?" I asked her. She threw her lipstick into her bag and turned toward me. Bra grasped my arm and jumped in excitement.

"Come on! This way, we can get a little closer to them! Let's all sleep over at my house!" I felt bad for Pan, since I knew how much of a crush she had on Trunks, but I was really sort of relieved that she wasn't here. That thought alone made me feel worse. I felt like I was betraying a friend.

"Why not?" I stated, trying not to act overly excited.

"Put on this before we go out and invite Goten over." She handed me a tube of lip-gloss. I took the tube from her and applied it rapidly.

"Do I look okay?" I asked as I smoothed out my favorite mini-skirt.

"Yeah! You look beautiful! Now come on before they suspect something."

"Hey girls, what do you guy do in there so long?" Goten asked after we came back to the table. Bra hit him on the head.

"That's not how you talk to a lady!" She then straightened up and announced, "Let's go to my place."

"Okay then, let's go." Trunks agreed. As we left through the food court doors, I was anxious to see how this night was going to unfold.

I'll make another soon. I promise. I'll start working on it now.

TL1


	4. Chapter 4

**One Is Not The Answer Four**

**By: trunkslover1**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ.

**A/N: **Okay I decided to throw in two chapters since I made you wait so long for this. I am working on finishing another fic so if I don't update in a while, sorry. Well Enjoy!

**June 15 (Marron)**

We were quiet all the way home. By 'we' I mean Trunks and I were. Bra and Goten were in the back and being deafeningly loud, to put it nicely. Goten was mainly telling the jokes and Bra was lapping up every word. '_She had been ready to flirt.'_ I thought to myself.

Trunks was driving at a normal speed for once. I was sitting there beside him, trying to anticipate what was going to happen that night. As I looked out the mirror I quietly thought back to my life growing up with Trunks.

We had been friends forever and I'd never felt this shy around him. I kept telling myself, '_This is only Trunks_. _This is only_ _Trunks.'_ But then I thought, '_If it's only Trunks why do I feel this way?'_ It's like I need to see him just to feel complete, whole.

The only problem is he's never given me a second glance. At least not in the way that I want him to. We are just friends there is no possible way that he will ever love me as much as I love him. Wait a minute did I just say-? Could I be-? No. Absolutely not! It's impossible. I couldn't be in love with Trunks Briefs--Could I? Come on Marron! Pull yourself together! You sound desperate! It's simply impossible and you are just setting yourself up for a lot of heartache. I've always liked him and thought he was cute, but love?

"Get it, Maz?" Goten asked, breaking me out of my reverie.

"Yeah." I lied as I put on a little smile. I tried to act cool like I knew what he had just said. Trunks turned to me, noticing how quiet I had been.

"You okay?" He asked me quietly. His voice was so sexy when he whispered. It sent shivers up and down my spine as I smiled and nodded.

"Oh! I have another one…" Goten shouted he turned back to Bra.

My mind tuned them out. I really didn't want to hear another one of his cute, but corny jokes. I turned up the radio a little. Goten and Bra didn't seem to mind or even notice at all. Trunks smiled at me and winked knowingly. Another wave of shivers swept through me. His presence just does all these things to me. It makes me feel like a dozen insects are in the pit of my stomach. Then I start to feel like I can't breathe. He's just so…cute, sexy, caring, and…there I go again. I tried to focus my thoughts somewhere else as I watched the sun set.

We all stepped out of the car as Goten and Bra were still laughing at his last joke. I rolled my eyes at Trunks and he just grinned back. He stuck out his arm playfully and I gladly took it, feeling a little flirtatious as well.

We stepped in we found that no one was there and a note was left on the counter by Bulma. It stated that she had taken Vegeta out on a 'date,' if Vegeta did such things. We grabbed some plastic bowls, filled them with various snacks, and grabbed a few root beers.

"So then, what are we doing?" Goten asked. We were surrounded with the ton of munchies on pillows on the ground of the living room. We all had gathered in a little circle one the floor.

"Truth." Bra answered quickly. I heard Trunks and Goten draw a breath in and hold it awhile. I then noticed I had too. That wasn't good when it came from Bra's mouth.

"But…" Goten started to dispute her idea. Bra didn't have any of it. She was set on getting her way and there was no use resisting it.

"No. We are playing truth because there's lots of stuff we don't share with our _best friends,_" she looked directly at me, "That should be known. We all know how to play right? One person picks a question and everyone answers it." Bra smiled at all of us. I knew that she was trying to set me up to spill my feelings.

"Ah. So your trying to dig in our personal lives just for your sake." Trunks answered dismally. Bra rolled her eyes and made a 'humph' noise.

"First question starts with Marron." She looked at me. I felt myself blush and turned my eyes down, readying myself for the question.

"How many guys have you had sex with?"

"Gosh you're blunt." Trunks said his eyes shooting Bra a glare then he turned and searched my eyes intently. I had to turn away because of all the things I was feeling. He was anxious to know too, he was just as bad as her. Bra thought she knew, but she just wanted to make sure.

"Um…none." I said quietly, it was barely audible, but I had three semi-Saiyans around who all heard. I buried my face in my hands under the two boys shocked looks.

"Really? None? I would have thought with as many boys as you're around that you'd—" Goten started, but caught himself, knowing I was embarrassed. Goten at least knew when to quit.

"Uh…is it my turn to pick someone for the question?" I tried to turn off the subject before anyone else could embarrass me further. Bra nodded cautiously, knowing what was coming next.

"Bra then. Same question." I gave her an evil grin. She looked at me like I had to be kidding. Then snorted and grabbed a handful of popcorn.

"None. Like my dad would let me. Besides if he found out…never mind. The point is that I haven't. Goten, how many girls have you done it with?" Goten squirmed.

"Oh wow," he cocked his head. "Uh…um…lots. Trunks, your turn." Trunks cleared his throat, paused, and cleared it again. He was obviously trying to cover his embarrassment.

"Too many." Trunks said. His face flushed deeply. I let out a small sigh. I knew this, but I lov--liked him none-the-less.

"Ouch." Goten commented. Trunks' blush deepened, if that was possible, we all knew he was uncomfortable talking about this subject. We all broke out in laughter over his embarrassment.

We went on for hours, just talking giving away secrets that we couldn't take anymore. We actually stopped playing the game and just started to volunteer secrets that we wanted to share. Though the subject came up of who we liked, Bra brushed it off, not wanting Goten to know of her life-long crush on him. I was thankful as well because I hate lying.

After we grew tired of that game, we popped a DVD in the player and had a popcorn war during the movie. Soon we were too tired to lift a muscle, so we all sprawled out on the couch. Trunks and Goten were on either side of me and Trunks put his arm around my shoulder by habit. I leaned a little bit on to him and he didn't seem to mind. It was the best night of my life. His scent overtaking me as I drifted into slumber.

Short. Sorry. I love you. TT4N!

TL1


	5. Chapter 5

**One is Not the Answer Chapter 5**

**by: trunkslover1**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own DBZ at all.

**A/N: **Hey ya'll! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Interested still? Enjoy!

**June 16 (Bulma)**

Vegeta drove into the driveway of our house carefully. We had just came back from our date to a restaurant where we stayed for hours talking about nothing, but everything. I've always been able to read Vegeta's silence. I glanced at the clock in the panel. It was 1:43 in the morning. He switched off the engine and turned the keys around once in his hand before giving them to me. I took them gently, grabbed his neck, and kissed him. When I pulled back, he wrapped his arms around me and drew me to his lips again and again. Finally a pushed away with a light chuckle.

"Welcome back." He whispered softly into my ear. I looked at him and smiled, knowing what he wanted to do. We got out and made our way to the front door. I pushed the key softly into the keyhole as Vegeta kissed my neck from behind. I tilted my head slightly to one side so he could have more access.

Once the door opened and we were in, I dropped the keys on the end table by the door. That was when he whipped me around and started kissing me with passion. Then, before we were about to go upstairs, I heard a small rustling noise in the living room.

"Vegeta." I said to no prevail. "Vegeta stop. I heard something in the living room."

"It's just the brats. They're sleeping." He whispered back before he started back to kissing me. I just wanted to check on the kids for a minute so I attempted to stop him.

"Vegeta!" I whispered and pushed him away. He stepped back with an aggravated look. I smiled at him, secretly promising him I'd be right back. "I just need to check on them." I walked into the room to see Goten and Marron were over too. That explained why they were all sleeping in the living room. All of them were sitting on our couch and sleeping. Bra and Marron were using Trunks' shoulders as pillows and Goten was on the other end, resting his head on his hand. I quickly pulled blankets over each one.

"Trunks." Marron whispered in her sleep. I had always had the suspicion that Marron had a 'thing' for Trunks, but I was pretty sure that confirmed it. She was a sweet girl, but was Trunks right for her? I very well knew what my son was like and I also knew how innocent Marron was. I tried to stop myself from thinking about it for now.

I finished pulling the blanket over Marron and slowly turned around to face a frustrated Vegeta. He was leaning on the doorframe, with his arms crossed over his chest, and his usual scowl was planted on his forehead. I laughed quietly at his annoyance and sauntered over to kiss him.

"Hon, I'm not going to leave you like this." I said as I got close and leaned my head to the side. On the instant our lips met his annoyance faded away and his arms wrapped around me. When I pulled back he looked at me confused.

"Let's go upstairs." I whispered softly into his ear. "I wouldn't want them to wake up in a few minutes for a snack and see…well…us." Vegeta just lifted me up and carried me upstairs.

As I laid in bed cuddled up in my prince's arms and looked at him. He pulled the covers up over top of us with his free hand.

"Vegeta?" I stated. He turned his head to look at me. I could see that his eyes were slightly glossy with sleepiness.

"What woman?" He asked gently and closed his eyes.

"Do you think that they love each other? I mean the way that they've been acting toward each other is different nowadays."

"Who are you talking about now, woman?" He asked me, slightly aggravated. Sometime he didn't follow my random thoughts when he was tired. So I just looked down and continued softy.

"Trunks and Marron. Do you think they like each other? I mean he's sneaking out of work to have lunch with her and she's over now. I even heard her whisper his name in her sleep." I looked back up at Vegeta, waiting for his response. He opened one eyes and looked at me for an instant. He closed it once again and "hmphed" as a reply. I could tell he was more tired then he was trying to let on. We had just come back from a 'talking session,' as he called it. Talking was never something he could do very much.

"So you do?" I asked him. He opened both his eyes this time and looked at me.

"I'm not saying anything woman. Tomorrow I will talk to the boy and ask him. For now, we sleep." He promptly pulled me closer, kissed me on the lips, and closed his eyes. I found myself closing my eyes too and surrendering to sleep.

There's a really short chapter and the computer that has the other few chapters is dead, so once I get that back up I'll post some more chapters.

TL1


	6. Chapter 6

**One is Not the Answer Chapter Six**

**by: trunkslover1**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DBZ.

**A/N: **Yay! I finally got the fanfic from my crashed computer. It feels good to update. Well enough babbling. Enjoy!

**June 16 (Trunks)**

Groggily I awoke, wondering where I was. As I rubbed my eyes, I started to remember the night before. I looked down to see Bra and Marron, using my shoulders for a pillow. Gradually, I got off the couch, so that I wouldn't disturb the girls' sleep. When I walked into the kitchen, my mom greeted me and I watched her make pancakes with hunger. She smiled at me mischievously as I walked over to stand beside her. I kissed her cheek respectfully and watched her make the pancakes.

"How was your night last night?" She nudged me a little with her shoulder. I was wondering why she was acting strangely; sometimes she was too enigmatic for me. I just answered her with a shrug.

"Fine." I answered, drawing the word out with suspicion. She continued to smile as she turned back to preparing the pancakes.

"Why don't you wake the others up dear? Breakfast is almost ready." I nodded and left the room quietly. I hit Goten over the head to wake him up, but he didn't even move.

"Hey, G. Mom's almost done making pancakes." With that he shot up. I shook my head, noting that he was the same as always. He always thought with his stomach.

"Where's the food?" He said and rubbed his eyes. He was not so enthusiastic now that he realized that he was awake.

"In the kitchen. Go and wait for us there." Goten quickly left and I gently rubbed my sister's shoulder. Groaning she awoke and looked at me before shutting her eyes again.

"What time is it, Trunks?"

"About nine." Bra got up slowly and stretched. Her eyes were still half-closed so she tried rubbing them.

"Man sleeping in that posture was definitely not a great idea." She ran her hands through her tangled hair and grimaced. "Man! I really need to brush my hair and change before I come to breakfast." Bra walked over to Marron and shook her softly.

"What is it?" Marron said, sleepily, with her eyes still shut.

"It's morning, Sleeping Beauty. Let's go to my room and we'll get cleaned up before breakfast. You can borrow an outfit from me" Bra said. Marron looked at her as if she was crazy. I knew her style wasn't as revealing as Bra's, but finally she just shrugged and agreed. Bra pulled her to her feet and led her upstairs as I walked into the kitchen.

Goten sat at the table, talking with my mom. My father had come down and joined us in the kitchen as I took a seat. My father was defiantly _not _a very social morning person. His hair was sticking out every which way. His baby blue tank top and gray sweat pants were wrinkled.

"Morning, dad!" I cheerily exclaimed. I loved taunting him in the morning when he was too sleepy to do anything about it. It had become my morning routine to act cheerful at his drowsy mood. My mom inquired about the girls as she set down the pancakes and plates.

"They're coming down soon. Bra felt the urge to shower and such." She nodded and told us to go ahead and start. My father drank his coffee in silence as we all talked and prepared our pancakes around him. About ten minutes later, my dad looked up at me while mom was talking to Goten. He wasn't so tired anymore with all the caffeine in him. I put my first bite of pancake in my mouth and wondered what he was going to say.

"Boy, after they leave, meet me in the gravity chamber." I choked on the bite of pancake with surprise. Quietly I gulped it down and froze. What had I done this time? I tried to think what he could be mad about. That was the only reason that he pretty much ever called me into the training room anymore. Lately, I hadn't done anything to upset him. I had even taken Bra out shopping, which he knew I hated to do. I looked down, nervous about what was ahead.

"Okay." I said quietly as I sliced another piece of pancake. A few more minutes passed. My dad and I sat in quietly at the table. As I started on my last pancake on the plate, Bra came down, dressed and ready for the day.

"Marron will be down in a bit. How are you today daddy?" She said as she passed, gently rubbing his hair, despite my bad mood, I smiled. She enjoyed taunting him in the morning as much as me. He grunted as Bra turned towards my mom and asked, "What about you, Mom?"

"Fine, dear." My mom answered, in a blissful mood. As I surveyed Bra's yellow sundress, I wondered if it was a little too fancy for breakfast, but I knew that she was trying to get Goten's attention. She set herself down right next to Goten and scooted her chair closer to the table. Everyone was chatting, but I remained quiet, wondering what my dad could possibly want me for in the gravity room. Then I thought that maybe I was overreacting. My dad could just want to bond with me or something like that. Who really knew? I decided to not let it worry me and to join in on the conversation. Bra asked me something at that moment and I quickly tried to cover up the fact that I wasn't listening with a nod. She seemed to take that answer and moved on to the next person, Goten.

"So when is your next competition at your dojo, Goten?" Bra asked him once she was done and he was on his fourth plate. I was interested in hearing his answer so that I could come and see the competition. It seemed like a good excuse to get out of work for a day and hang out. But my interest in the dojo melted away as I glanced to the doorway.

Marron stood there and it was as if I was in a trance. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She waited for Goten to quit talking and swallowed the bite he was chewing on. Even his mouth hung open a little at our friend. She was stunning in Bra's blue tank top layered over a white tank with a kaki miniskirt. Her usual hairstyle was gone and replacing it were two low pigtail-buns, a few strings of hair escaped from the buns. It seemed that just enough hair was out to make her seem innocent and appealing. Her face was flushed as if her ensemble embarrassed her. I couldn't think why it would. IT was simple, but sexy at the same time. I pulled myself together to see how the others reacted. Goten's expression started my blood boiling and apparently Bra's too. Bra returned to her plate, pouting at Goten's attention to Marron.

"Sorry I'm late." She said as she sat down at the table.

"You look nice Marron." Bra said to her, keeping her eyes on her plate. Marron's face grew darker red. I watched her pick up a plate and place two pancakes on it, just as Bra had. I then realized that I'd stopped chewing, lost in my reverie. I started again slowly, focusing on my plate, but every time Marron would turn away, I couldn't help but look at her. Marron's embarrassment eased as she started talking to us. I was looking at her when she turned around and locked eyes with me. She tilted her head to one side, but I just gave her a warm smile and added a comment to the conversation. Goten finally got the conversation around to when his competition was at the dojo. I took this chance to stare at Marron again, unable to help myself. It was then that I started feel my father's eyes on me. I glanced at him for a second to see him looking at me with one eyebrow arched. I was positive that I needed to just stare at my plate for the rest of the meal, and I did just that.

Everyone went home after breakfast, thanking my mom for the meal. Bra glowed as Goten commented on her dress before he left. Truth be told, I knew that he was just complementing her on the dress because he knew that she liked him. I was thankful that he was so nice to her. Bra seemed to be on a cloud of happiness after that. I was not so joyful, however. Fear gripped me again as I thought of why my dad wanted me in the gravity room. All morning I couldn't get my mind to stop whirling with thoughts. We sat through a quite lunch together when he finally told me to come with him. I followed him down the hall with my hands shoved in my pockets and my eyes cast downward. As I walked somberly behind my father a memory flooded back to me.

_**Trunks' eyes darted about the room trying to find his enemy. All he could hear was his labored breath as the sweat poured down his young face. Remembering what had happened to get him the training room punishment, made him think twice about ever doing that again. Trembling with anxiety, he slowly ascended to the ceiling, waiting for the enemy to reveal himself. Suddenly he felt a familiar energy behind him and a blow to his neck. He was sent spinning to the ground. The force at which he fell made him lose all consciousness and his foe looked at his son lying on the floor. Sighing, Vegeta picked him up and took him inside to his bed. Trunks sat up in fighting stance when he came around, but he realized that no one was there. He fell back onto the bed with a sigh, embarrassed, yet glad that it was over. Trunks' weariness from his long day of training had disappeared, but he continued to lie in his bed and think. When he heard his door open, he quickly shut his eyes, expecting it was his mother to check on him. He was surprised to sense that it was his father instead. As Vegeta approached, Trunks felt his dad wasn't angry with him anymore. Maybe he had never been, but Trunks was embarrassed nonetheless about his quick loss to his father. Vegeta walked over to him and pulled the covers up, hesitating for a second, and placing them over the sleeping boy. Trunks was surprised by the action, but kept his ki under control.**_

I remembered thinking that my father hadn't known that I was awake, but now that I thought of it he might have known I was. Maybe that had been his silent apology for hurting me. My father had taken me into the training room that day to punish me for some misbehavior, but I didn't think that today's session was called for the same reason. Maybe I shouldn't have worried about it at all, but something was different in my father's mood, it wasn't anger, it was almost like curiosity. I looked at my father's back as he opened the gravity room and I braced myself for the things to come. Even though I like spending time with my dad, even though it might be a punishment, I never liked the weighted feeling my body gets when he switches on the gravity. I walked into the room and got ready for the gravity to hit me.

After warming up, we started to spar a little, nothing too bad. I knew then that he wasn't angry. He kept my suspense up as I threw punches at him, wondering if he would tell me why I'd needed to come today. I soon had to make myself relax so that I could concentrate. The whole day went by and we trained until a little before dinner. Abruptly, my father powered down and floated to the ground of the gravity room. I looked at him in question as he switched off the gravity and motioned for me to come down as well. He watched me as I slowly descended and smirked at my look of confusion.

"Take a shower before dinner." He paused for a moment and his expression flickered for a moment. It disappeared faster then I could read it.

"Right." I turned, wondering what had gotten into him.

"Wait, Trunks." He angrily said as I took my first step to the door. I grimaced, here it came, the part that I knew so well from all the previous years of training.

"Yes dad?" I turned and faced him solemnly. He smirked as he noticed how anxious I was.

"You're not in trouble boy. I just needed to ask you…" He trailed off and walked past me, motioning to follow him. I followed close behind him, looking at him and waiting. We walked for a bit down the hallway of Capsule Corporation and I watched him put together what he wanted to say in his head. Now it was my turn to be entertained. I snorted which earned me a glare from my father.

"Yes?" I tried to strike up a conversation. He stopped for a second until I was beside him before he started walking again with me. I watched his face as he decided to stop beating around the bush.

"Trunks, do you like that girl?" I blushed knowing who he meant.

"Who dad?" I asked trying to cover up the truth. I couldn't believe he knew about my crush on Marron.

"Stop playing games, kid. You know exactly who I'm talking about. The blond girl, you know, the android's daughter." I gulped as my mouth ran dry. He glanced at me from the side and whispered a colorful word under his breath. "I knew it." His mood darkened considerably. I felt my face turn deep crimson. "Stop that. It's not good for a warrior to flush like that." My face, if possible, got redder. He whispered another colorful word and that was the last thing we said to each other until dinner.

Boy, oh boy! Trunks is in a grand situation! Updates will come soon hopefully!  
TL1


End file.
